


Don't you remember ?

by VelvetBaguette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetBaguette/pseuds/VelvetBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a University Teacher in a great city surrounded by nature. A couple of months ago, the monster species made its appearance, and life has been a little more exciting since then. After getting out of a restaurant, you get attacked by a group of men and you're saved by a weird monster that appears to be quite the joker. As you become friends throughout the days, Sans becomes more and more awkward. What is on his mind ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fanfic during the 2015 Nanowrimo, and since then I didn't continue to write it. But since I'm posting it here, I'll work on the following chapters ! I have a few ideas that might be interesting to use. Enjoy this first chapter !

A bright new day was starting. The sound of cars driving down the street... you quickly got used to it when you moved in this town. You didn't worry before getting into bed that your alarm clock might not beep in the morning, because the usual urban noises would wake you up anyway.  
But waking up on a week day was always hard. It was Tuesday, and you were kind of pissed that the week was passing so slowly. You sat on your bed and yawned, looking at the numbers on the clock. 5:47, and when you think you set the alarm at 6. You hated waking up before time, but you always did that since your first year of college. You got up and took your breakfast, and then took your shower. Once out, you dressed up, you could already hear people walking down your street. It was a pleasant reminder that you weren't alone in this morning routine. You put a little bit of make up and you were ready for the day. You took your bag and keys, and off you go. Once out of your appartment building, you decided to walk rather than driving. The air was fresh and not too cold, and plus you had time to arrive since you woke up early.

You were 23 years old and lived in a medium-sized city. Living in this state was a long dream of yours, and about 1 year and a half ago, it became true. You were originally from a smaller state and you came here to become a university teacher. Back when you were studying in your hometown, one friend told you about a town that would be very appealing to you, saying that there was a lot a nature around it. You didn't like big cities, you weren't really a fan of pollution and continuying noises. So when you had the chance to visit this said-city, you asked the only university there was if you could apply, and there you are. You had a hard time getting used to live so far from your native land and your family, but you had the chance to skype with your mom and friends whenever you could, so you didn't feel too much alone. About being alone, even though you were here for that long, you didn't really made friends. Not that you didn't wanted or tried, but it seemed that the townfolks were really used to their daily life, and when one foreigner came out of nowhere, they didn't try very much to know that person. But your colleagues were cool with you, always chatting while you had breaks, and you'd go drink with them when you were feeling it, but that was it. No more things with them was shared, you only talked about work and the weather.

But about 7 months ago, everything changed for everyone. Creatures who called themselves “monsters” came to live among you, the humans. Since this time, you liked to observe every kind of monsters you came across with, always finding new ones. At first and like most people, you were easily scared to walk pass one, and were always on guard, especially when you walked home at night. But when you saw that they were here to cause no harm and only to live their life, you became more confident. They'd do groceries, go to school, go to the park or the public pool, like humans. You even heard that a human kid was their ambassador when they first arrived here, and you sometimes wondered how a kid could have become the ambassador of unknown creatures. Some hardcore people, or even stupid, would even say that they were aliens and that the kid was one of them, coming to eat or kill us. It sounds stupid at first, but a lot of people believed that rumor, and you believed it too at one point thanks to the crazy mind you have. It quickly got out of it since the monsters said they were trapped beneath the surface of the Earth before finally getting out of it and came to the nearest town to begin a new life. You didn't know why you believed them, but you just did. A few monsters became students of your university, and during a break you heard some teachers saying that they were quickly learning and were very attentive and kind in class. 

Talking about the said university, you were in front of it. You walked for about 20 minutes and didn't realize you were already here, silly you. Today you had 6 hours, a thing that you could easily manage if some of students weren't so stupid. The hardest class was at 10 a.m, and even if this was early and that they should techniquely be tired like every students at this hour, they were always full of energy. You sigh and got to your classroom where the first class was already there, an easy one with whom you could laugh. You sat at your desk and took out your textbook. “Alright guys, take your books as well and if we're quick enough I'll let you out early.” You heard some “cools” and “yay”, et started your lesson.

The day passed slowly, too slowly for you. You became quickly tired though, you finished your classes at 5 pm but had to stay in your office to work on some exams you had to give tomorrow. And it was at this moment that you knew you should have picked your car. You just wanted to lie on your bed and be the laziest person like no one ever was. You exited the university and began to walk on your way home, your eyes almost closed from exhaustion. “I won't be able to make it” you jokingly said to yourself, desperate to get your face on some pillows. But people around you looked even more tired, you even forgot that some of them were still working and would finish until late in the evening. You stopped whining and continued to walk in the streets of the town. Suddenly, you felt something. In your stomach. It was grawling, claiming its food, more furious than ever, even with the noises around you you could still hear it roaring at you. Oh yeah, you barely ate anything at lunchtime, as usual. You had to skip some of the meals at the cafeteria since they were too expensive to be a simple lunch, you could have more for cheaper. Luckily for you, since you always walked in the same streets, you knew that you only had to walk a little more to find yourself in front of a good restaurant mixed with a bar. You turned at the carrefour and there it was. You entered and hummed the good scent of cooked home-made food. The restaurant was very charming, with a principal counter where you could eat and drink, and there was some booths near the windows on the two sides of the room where you could find mostly families and friends. The owner was still interesting to you, even if you already came here a few times, seeing him was always surprising. 

His name was Grillby and named his restaurant “Grillby'z”, not really original you thought to yourself when you first heard the name. He was one of the monsters who came 7 months ago into town. A man made entirely of fire, you were sure that even a fire extinguisher couldn't stop these flames, but you weren't going to try in case it was possible. When you first entered, you almost panicked and screamed at the sight of a man burning alive, but he quickly greeted you, meaning that another humans must have had the fright of their lives. He explained that before coming here, he already was a bartender where he was and just couldn't close his business. It's all the same to him, except the fact that now he had human customers and more people. Ah, Grillby'z was a very nice place to go when you had an empty stomach, like you at the moment. The food was really good, but the only thing that bothered you a little was that the climatisation was always on, except in winter, because of Grillby's heat. You weren't making a big deal out of it though.

You took a place at a table with two seats so you wouldn't occupy an entire booth to yourself, and you didn't really like eating at the counter since Grillby was always behind it and you would end up being completely hot. You sat, took off your jacket and put your bag next to the chair's feet. You were only here for about 5 seconds that a waitress was already next to you, holding the menu in her hands and was handing it towards your face. She was also a monster, a big cat girl with purple fur and short dark hair with a single blue strand, on her name-tag was written “Hello, I'm Catty”. She always was the one to serve you since she heard from Grillby that you were a cat lover.

\- “Hi and welcome to Grillby'z !! When you, like, are ready to order, give me a sign !” she said in a loud and happy voice. Usually you would be embarassed that someone was talking to you that loud, but it was okay since the other customers' voices overwhelmed hers. You thanked her in a small voice, and she leaved you to choose something to eat. There was plenty of food to choose, but you had a thing for the beef meat and mashed potatoes. You quickly raised your arm towards the cat lady and she took your order, leaving you alone to wait for you plate. You looked around the room to see the type of people there was. At the other side there was a family of four with their children, eating steak fries, while there was approximatively three people sitting at the counter, with alcoholic drinks. Those type of people are the worst, especially at this hour, because they would ask you your number not even considering the fact that they had a bad odor and that they were barely straight on their feet. But since there was a family with children, those ones would surely leave you alone eating in peace. You looked at the rest of the room and your eyes stopped on one group sitting at a booth, 15 feet away from your table. It was a group of monsters, eating and laughing, of different varities. You could see that there was a sort amphibian strong-looking lady with blue skin and red hair attached into a ponytail, talking to a smaller monster who looked like a mix between a reptile and a dinosaur, with yellow skin and glasses, wearing a dress. There was also two squeletons sitting next to each other between everyone else, one quite small with a blue hoodie while the other was the opposite, surely a littler taller than you, wearing barely nothing on him except some sort of armor with a cape attached around his bony neck. 'Well at least there are monsters linked to humans' you thought. The last one looked like a furry goat with white fur, long ears that fell on each side of her head, small horns, taller than the armor-wearing squeleton, sitting at the end of the booth and wearing a flower pattern dress. But she wasn't talking with the rest of the group, she was talking to a smaller creature sitting at her side, you couldn't see because of how small it was compared to her. You leaned on the right to see better and it was a child, surely about 7 or 8 years old, looking with a grin on their face at the white monster. How could a child be friend with that many adult monsters ? Maybe some of them were kids and they were just taller than human kids in general, like that little squeleton. But looking at him again, he wasn't really looking like a kid, even if he was just a squeleton. Plus, who would feed a kid only a single bottle of ketchup ?

The squeleton looked towards you, keeping the constant smile he had on his face since you started looking at them. You felt rapidely embarassed by the situation and picked your phone, looking at your pictures. You were like a creep watching people eating, but you were just so curious about all of these monsters. You surely weren't the first to look at them weirdly, but it wasn't on a bad intention. So you didn't watch back for the whole time and ate your plate, avoiding their gazes and mostly that squeleton's grin. Once you've finished, you came at the counter and paid. The drunk guys a couple of feet away were staring up and down and you, laughing. You were a little hurt by that, but you ignored them and wished goodbye to the cashier. Night had already fallen and it was much colder than before, you were in spring but at night the air was much colder than at day. You rubbed your arms and walked, the sound of your shoes clapping against the pavement. You heard some people exiting the restaurant, surely that family from earlier. You turned at the end of the street, this one was silent and no cars passed by. You didn't really like walking here, but you'll be home in no time. You heard footsteps behing you, and assuming by the noise, it was a group. You didn't looked behind you, must be the family. But for a family with children, they were extremely silent, usually they would talk or be loud. It began to frighten you a little, so you quicken your steps. Suddenly someone grabbed your arm and in one move, forced you into a dead-end. You didn't have time to scream that a dirty man's hand was on your mouth, pushing you against the farthest wall from the street so no one could see you. It's when you recognized them, the three men at the restaurant, filled with alcohol. The one with his hand on your mouth took out a knife and speaked to you.

\- “Listen beautie, don't scream and no one will get hurt okay ?”

You didn't have much choice. His hand quit your mouth and you just looked at him, completely scared and tongue-tied. You let go of little breaths, and you tried to reassure yourself by thinking that they were just robbing you and that they will leave you alone after getting what they want. But when you saw clearly their expressions, that hungry look in their eyes, you knew they weren't after your money.

\- “Goooood, that's good. No screams remember ? Or else...”

He waved the knife in front of your face. You knew now what they wanted. They were hungry. Hungry for you. You began to panick more, your heart pounding even more than before, you let go of small sounds, unable to form words properly. The man began to caress you, his hand on your waist, but that was enough for you to let go of a single scream which was cut out pretty quickly by the same man, he looked angry.

\- “ Shut the fuck up ! Dammit Mike help me here”

One of the other men, surely the one he just called Mike, was the tallest and strongest-looking of the three. He was in front of you in no seconds, and throw you again the ground, leaving you on your back behind a dumpster. He kneeled and grabbed your wrists, pushing them against the hard ground with only one hand. It hurt, a lot. He was too strong, but you waved your legs to free yourself from his grip and screamed once more. This one was also cut out by that Mike's other hand. Next to you, the first man has kneeled and tried to unzip your jeans, blocking your legs with his. You began to cry, tears rolling down your cheeks to hand up on your agressor's hand. Why was it happening, why you ? You never had any problems before when you were out at night, so why was it happening to you now ? The other guy, the only one doing nothing, was just laughing at you, encouraging his friends.

\- “Show her what you got.”

This made you cry even more, your screams only being muffled noises. You hated them, you feared them. Sometimes you just wished you were living in a world without men. Your tears were almost blinding you, filling your eyes and bluring your vision. The guy was just finished unzipping your jeans and began to pull it off, snoring and breathing like a pig. You blinked to let the tears roll like the other ones, and your eyes completely opened. The guy who was previousy laughing was now in the air and was no more laughing, a blue light conturing his body. He disappeared for a moment, being lifted by the light towards the right, the only side you couldn't see because of the dumpster. You heard him scream.

\- “What the FUCK ?! Put me down you fucker !!”

\- “Coming right up.”

You couldn't saw what was happening or who was talking, but in any case you thanked them from the bottom of your heart. You heard the guy screaming even more, it seemed that he was farther, his voice coming above the roofs.

\- “Please fuck I'm sorry, I won't do it again PUT ME DOWN !!!”

He seemed to really panick, and after a long and loud scream that seemed like eternity, you heard a loud crash and sounds of broken glass. Did he throw him against a car or into a window ? Whoever it was, it wasn't human. The Mike had got up and leaving the protection of the dumpster, was lifted as well as his friend and was thrown against the wall, spilling blood and fell on the ground, unconscious. The last one hid behind the dumpster with the knife in his hand.

\- “You're dead motherfucker ! You're one of those fricks arent'cha ?! Get out, you should all return from where you come from !”

You zipped back your pants and hid in the obscurity of a corner, clamping your legs in your arms. The man got out from behind the dumpster but stopped, no one was in the alley anymore. Confused, he looked around, shooting louder.

\- “Come out of where you are asshole ! You fucking wimp !”

In the blink of an eye, someone or something popped in front of him, it was smaller than him. You were right, only a monster could beat asses that hard. His face was difficult to perceive because of the obscurity, but you could see a sort of blue light coming out of his left eye, the other being completely empty. And with only this amount of light, you were sure of one thing, he looked really, really pissed. He stared at you for one second, before the man dug his knife into the monster's chest. You let out a scream.

\- “Oh my god !”

You cried once more, unable to move, just staring completely in shock at the scene. But the monster didn't look hurt, he just lift his head and grinned at the man. That smile, at the restaurant... !  
Before you could say anything, the short monster grabbed the man's wrist and the two of them disappeared right in front of your eyes. What just happened ? Where were they ? Did that monster had the power to teleport ? You just stayed still on the ground, not knowing what to do and still in shock. You wiped out the tears on your cheeks and tried to slowly get up, but you fell back when the monster reappared, his back at you. He let out a sight and turned, his blue eye being replaced by two white lights in his orbits.

\- “You okay miss ?”

He took one step towards you and you could see better of his face. A bony face. So it was really that squeleton at the restaurant... And it explained why the knife did nothing to him, it pierced through his ribs and came in contact with the void of his ribcage. He tend his hand to you, offering you to get up. You hesitated for a second, if he was capable to do such things to these men, he could do it to you. But was he really dangerous ? He was with a group who looked like they had fun, plus there was a kid with them. Maybe you'll regret it afterwards, but you decided to accept his offer. You took his bony hand into yours and got back on your feet. He looked relieved that you weren't hurt, weird for a squeleton without any facial muscles to express something.

\- “ Not to scare you, but I did kind of a mess here. With that much noise, cops will be here in a couple of seconds, aaaand, I don't really want to get in jail for helping someone. So if you want, I can take you home and you'll rest. I know a shortcut.”

He reached for your hand. You weren't sure of what he meant by doing that, but the view of the unconscious guy next to you was unbearable. You grabbed his hand, and he winked at you.

\- “Hope you're not sick while traveling.”

Less than a second after saying that, a blue light overwhelmed both of you and in a zapping sound, you found yourself in another street. You felt your heart going fast, and your legs almost made you fall once again. 

\- “ Always does that the first time.” He said in a chuckle.

You looked at him, your eyes still red. He had the biggest grin you've ever seen, was he mocking you ? You felt like you could talk again, but your voice was just trembling, so many things happened in such a short amount of time.

\- “You can … teleport.”

\- “Yep. Would be cool if you could keep it to yourself buddy, not many people knows that.”

This was too much too handle, you almost fainted, and your legs weren't helping, it was too hard to stand on them. The squeleton catched you in time before you hit the ground.

\- “Don't worry, I got your back.”

You heard him snore. Did he just made a fucking pun ?

\- “ Uh, thanks, I'll just, sit here for a moment...”

He let you go and you sat on the pavement, your head in your hand. You felt dizzy, and completely lost. You looked at the ground and sighed, closing your eyes for a second.

\- “ Take your time.” He said, his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

After regaining your thoughts, you lift your head to meet his gaze. You were so confused about everything that happened. Why was he here ? How did he know you were in trouble ? He and his friends were clearly not finished when you left the restaurant, so why was he here by himself ?

\- “I... Can I ask you something ?

\- Sure.

\- How did you found me … ?

-Those guys followed you when you left, they didn't even paid. I saw them, followed them, and found you afterwards.”

You let out a small “Oh”. Thanks to him, you escaped being... you didn't even want to think about it. You got up and smiled weakly at him.

\- “Thank you.

\- No problem. If you hadn't looked at us weirdly I wouldn't have noticed you either.”

Oh yeah, back at the restaurant. You blushed, rethinking that maybe he thought that you were a creep or that you were just peering at them.

\- “I'm sorry if I bothered you, it's just that... I like discovering new types of monsters, and I never saw you before... I really didn't meant to look at you like that.

\- Don't sweat it buddy. We're all used to this. You're not the first.

\- Yeah but it really wasn't on a bad intention...

\- I know.”

You avoided looking at him for a moment, not knowing what to say more. When you thought you had one more question for him, it really wasn't important but you were kinda curious.

\- “What did you do to him ?

\- Who, the guy ? I didn't kill him, but he'll never bother a young woman again. Looks like I scared him enough.”

This really wasn't answering your question, but it was enough for you, you didn't need to know the details of what he did to the asshole. The squeleton broke the silence that came between you once again.

\- “Want me to walk you home ?

\- Thanks but, what about the people you were with ?

\- They know where I'm at.

\- Okay then... it's over here.”

You two began to walk side by side. You were lucky, the street you were happened to be not far away from your appartment. For a moment, you lost yourself in your thoughts again, looking ratherly anxious.The squeleton seemed to notice it, has he gave you a brighter smile than the one he already had.

-'By the way, the name's Sans.'

You stared down at him, noticing that he really was small. Surely about 4 feet tall, his head was stopping at the level of your breasts. He was very polite to give you his name, or he just wanted to know yours because he was curious to know what kind of person he saved.You smiled back at him and replied in a low voice.

-'Nice to meet you, I'm [Y/N]. That's an original name.

-I'd be surprised if any of us monsters had a human name.' He looked in front of him.

You continued walking for about two minutes. You asked him which puns he used the most often, and he replied by saying a bunch of squeleton jokes, claiming that it was making his brother go crazy. 'Was he with you at the restaurant ?' you asked him, and he nodded slightly. He was very good to let your worries go, as you didn't even think back at was had happened on that evening. You two stopped right in front of your building.

-'I don't think I can thank you enough for what you did. If you hadn't been there...

-Best not to think about it.'

You wished you hadn't brought the subject back, it was really awkward to even think about what could have happened. You took a few steps towards the door but Sans called you out before you could open it.

-'Hope you're not thinking about leaving without this ?' He moved his hand in his pocket and took out a piece of paper with something scratched on it. You came back to him and took it. It was a phone number. Was a monster flirting with you ?

-'If you try to flirt with me, it's not very original.' You said with an amused voice, showing that you weren't being rude about it. You shoved it in your bag.

-'I never flirted, besides, if I were I wouldn't use something that boring.

-Well that's good to know for your future companion. Is it gonna be alright walking home by yourself ?

-Nah, no problem at all. I'll see you around buddy.'

He turned his back at you and began walking. You did the same and passed the door. As you were ready to close it, you could see Sans facing you from the other side of the street.

-Oh by the way, how do squeletons call their friends ?

You searched for about 5 seconds and replied by a 'I don't know'. You weren't really good with puns, especially squeleton ones. He winked at you and said in a happy voice.

-'On the telebone.

-You really are good at it.' You said with a smile. It was bad, but anything could make you laugh tonight.

He chukled as he walked back, leaving more space between you. You closed the door and got to your apartment. Once in, you threw your bag away and immediately fell on your bed, not even bothered by putting on your pajamas. Well, you clearly didn't expect to get the number of a monster. Not even to befriend a monster. But he was interesting to hang out with, plus he was kinda funny and caring. If the other monsters were like him, you'd try to make more monster friends in the future. In the mean time, you were deadly exhausted. You closed your eyes while rolling in the sheets, letting the sleep take you in its arms and in no seconds, you were off in the dreamworld.


	2. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your misadventure with Sans last night, you got a little vacation from the university's headmaster after explaining to him what happened. As you're chilling in your couch with your laptop on your belly, your phone buzz to reveal a weird message. What's a skeleton ?

The day after, you called the university's headmaster to inform him of what happened last night. You didn't remember exactly how many times he asked you if you were fine or if he should call the police to make some investigations. Some colleagues even called you to ask you how you were, and you gave them the same answer you told to the headmaster, that you were okay and that a monster helped you. 'A monster ?!' they yeld on the other side of the phone, being quite surprised since you haven't been in contact with a monster since you started working with them. 'If you need anything just call me alright ?' That was the phrase you heard from all of them.  
You appreciated the fact that they were worried, but you weren't really friends with them, you barely talked to them when you were at work, so that speech sounded almost fake to you. You didn't want to be a burden to them, even though they clearly said it was alright if you called them back, but you just couldn't help yourself. The headmaster let you two days off to recover from the shock and assured you that it'll be counted on you salary, so that would let you Wednesday and Thursday. The two days were the ones where you had the fewer hours. Oh well, still better than nothing you thought.  
You began your afternoon by lying on the couch, computer on your belly. You had been using it since 9 am, and it was getting pretty warm, but you weren't bothered by it, since the cold from outside was getting into your appartment. You were watching videos on Youtube of some let's players playing a new game that came out today, which you couldn't play yourself since you didn't have a powerful computer or the gaming device to run it. Taking a sip of your hot chocolate, you saw your phone buzzing on your coffee table. You put your mug on it and grabbed the phone, bringing it in front of you. It was a message from an unknown number, and you never saw that number before. While you thought it was just a scam like there's millions, you still checked it. You raised an eyebrow when you saw what was written in it. 

“what is a skeleton ?”

Oh, you knew who it was. You gently smiled and thought about the answer, but you just couldn't give a stupid answer that wasn't funny. Because, you assumed that obviously, his answer was going to be funny. You texted, by replying :

“I don't know, what's a squeleton ?”

“somebody on a diet who forgot to say when”

You rolled your eyes. Well, that one was very pretty good on one side, but it was so easy on the other. Even if you didn't thought about it.

“is that what happened to you ?”

“im a true squeleton i was born this way”

You didn't have the time to reply that a second message made its way into your conversation.

“hope youre feeling better”

You smiled tenderly, it was so sweet of him to ask how you were. You really thought when you got up this morning that he'll just forgot you if you didn't message him, because you had to admit that, you didn't really like to message strangers. Plus, a monster giving you their number was kind of really unusual for the little woman you were ! Thinking about that, it just hit you. How did he got your number ? You clearly didn't message or call him before he contacted you, you quickly checked it to see if you weren't going crazy, but yeah, not a trace of a single contact made to him before he started with you. Would it be rude to ask how he got it when he was being so nice ? You'll ask him later, just now you were focused on giving him a proper answer.

“I'm still a little chocked, but better than yesterday. My boss gave me two days off so I guess that's pretty cool. Also my back hurts a little but that should pass.”

Talking about your back, you put a hand at the botton of it and rubbed your skin a little. It slightly stinged, surely it was when that freak from yesterday pushed you on the ground. You winced and grabbed your mug before taking another sip of your hot cocoa, looking at the new message on your phone.

“sorry to hear about that. maybe you should go to a doctor or somethin in case it gets worse”

“Nah honestly I think I just have to rest. It doesn't hurt that much anyways.”

“dont say i didnt warn ya”

Once you read the message, you put your phone back on the coffee table and switched it for the remote control. The appartment was way too boring when it was silent, so a little bit of a background noises would be very much appreciated. You turned on the TV, and it automatically showed the news channel. Since you didn't watch the television since yesterday morning, since in mornings you would always look at the news before going to work, you let it slide and decided to leave this channel. As you closed the Youtube tab on your computer and decided to check your e-mails, your phone buzzed once more and you grabbed it to check a new message Sans had sent you. 

“so hows your day going”

“You little nosey.” you said to yourself. Either way he was bored too and needed to do conversation or heeeee was bored. You couldn't think of another reason to why he would even bother himself to message you.

“Well since I don't have to work aaaaand I don't really want to put my nose outside after the little scene we got yesterday, I'm just lounging. You know, computer and tv, the good stuff.”

Wow, you sounded like a real sloth in this. But hey, that was who you were, and it was cool to be a lazy ass sometimes. Just being on the sofa all day, listening to good music and browsing the Internet... That's a good life.

“tv ? whats good on tv ?” Sans asked through a new message.

“Uuh...” you turned your head toward the TV to take an example on what the news had to say, to just, letting him know which channel you were watching, and when you put your eyes on the screen, you froze. The news were reporting the agression of three men the preceding day, the journalist was explaning that two of them had been discovered in a small street of the city. One of them had apparently almost got his spine broken in half, and the other one had been found on the destroyed roof of a car, in a serious condition. The images quickly turned over to a guy being filmed in a hospital bed, with a mask on his face and looking at the interviewer that were on one side of his bed. The journalist's voice disappeared and the injured man spoke loudly to the camera. “I don't really remember, but I'm sure it was a monster. One of those [beep] monsters ! The government should have killed them all when they first arrived, and look where I am know ! It almost killed me ! They'll kill us all !”  
Your hands began to shake and your lips trembled. You very-well recognize who the guy was, and you know that you hated that face. It was the guy that had been taken away by Sans the preceding night,. You recalled that the skeleton had told you that he didn't kill him, and apparently by judging on what was on the screen he didn't, but he did enough damage to sent him to the hospital along with the other two guys. Without thinking, you grabbed your phone and typed a new message to Sans.

“Look at the news. Now.”

Your head turned back on the screen and the image had changed to a filmed scene of the water under the big brigde of the city. You could hear the journalist saying “This is where that injured man has been attacked last night. The monster he accuses apparently threw him of the bridge after menacing him, telling him they would kill him if they ever saw him again. The police is currently searching for any witnesses whom could have seen the agressions and whom could lead to the attacker, if it is really a monster.”  
In one motion, you put your laptop on the table and sat on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. You opened your mouth to scream something but you couldn't think about what you should say, except for “shit”. You didn't really know either if you should be scared or should be amused by what these guys got after attacking you. You checked your phone, and Sans hadn't replied yet. You typed another message.

“YOU THREW HIM OF THE FUCKING BRIDGE ??”

“hey i didnt lie i didnt kill him”

Well, at least he had seen the news like you told him to do. But still, wow. Not even counting the fact that he threw someone of a bridge 300 feet down in the water, he almost killed the other two guys in the alley. A monster's strengh was definitely way beyond a human's. You put your head in your hands, trying to think clearly about the situation. It hadn't even been a day and you surely had seen more crazy things now than in your entire life. You let go of a huge sigh, and closed your eyes. What should you do now ? Tell the cops ? Sans had really done something he shouldn't have, but you just couldn't tell on him. After all, he was the one who had saved you from those freaks, and maybe you'd be dead where you stand at this very moment. Plus, except from that, not even one monster had been in trouble before for attacking someone, it was always the opposite. No, telling on Sans would get all of the monsters in a deadly situation.  
Your phone buzzed, the screen lightening your face as it was under it on the table. You opened your eyes and slid the screen to reveal the message.

“dont be scared. tell yourself that it was either you or them. and its better if its them.”

He was right. You could be at this man's place in this hospital place. They were dangerous. They deserved a lesson. They could have done this to another person if they hadn't got a lesson.  
He was right.

“yeah but is he saying the truth ? About you saying that you would kill him if you saw him again ?”

Your phone buzzed.

“it was to scare him but if he does the same thing maybe i'll have to”

You paused a couple of seconds. So he did threatened the guy... and remembering the face he had when the dude tried to kill him with his knife, he seemed really serious about what he was saying. Even in this message, he seemed serious. Heh, you could even say he was “deadly” serious.

“I understand.”

You sunk your back into the sofa. The news had switched to the weather forecast, but since it was a channel replaying the same news over and over again during the day, you'll surely have to see more about Sans' attack on the guys. Looking at this pig's face will surely make you throw up, so you turned off the TV. It was enough news for the day. You crossed your arms on your chest and looked with empty eyes at your half-empty mug on the table. This story turned your stomach so hard you didn't even want to finish the mug. It was probably cold by now anyway. New thoughts were rapidly coming into your head as you began to “daydream”. If somebody ever saw you in that alley, it was too dark for them to recognize you or even Sans, so you could let this one thought slide. 

Wait, no, you couldn't let it slide. 

You grabbed the fabric of your sweater as you finally thought about the thing you should have thought about before. People saw you. Not in the alley, but at the restaurant. Sans told you that he followed the guys because they were following you, so if anyone reported that and recalled seeing you, Sans and those guys at the restaurant, you two were in big trouble, especially Sans. And you had to warn him about this. Once more, you opened a new message to the unknown number.

“Maybe you already figured it out, but we might be questionned if someone remembers seeing us yesterday at the restaurant...”

“well they surely don't have anything better to do than looking at people getting out of a restaurant am i right”

And there, he was refering again to the fact that you had creep on him and his friends when they were eating, minding their own business. Or maybe it was just your imagination and he was just joking again. Still, it made you laughed a little. Since you were thinking about it, you decided to register the number in your contacts so you would know when Sans messaged you again and you wouldn't take another unknown number for his.  
You looked at your watch. It was 2 pm, and you still hadn't eat something. Your stomach growled when you thought about the sweet food that awaited you in the fridge, it would surely change your mind about the shitty situation you were currently into. As you shoved the phone in one of your jean's pockets, you got up on your feet but that was then you felt a sharp pain in your back. You yelped under the sudden pain and immobilized yourself. You carefully touched your back where you had felt the sting and did a small pressure. It was like someone was cutting your skin, it was very warm to the touch. You took a small step and the pain was less present than when you got up seconds ago. It was still that, but it made you a little scared about it. As you slowly got into the kitchen, when you tried to reach the fridge's handle, it still hurt as if you were taking a step. Maybe seeing a doctor wasn't a bad idea afterall. But if it hurt when you were walking, how bad could it be if you had to drive? The doctor's office was at 5 minutes from your appartment but waiting was way much longer, and honestly, you didn't really want to stay at the doctor's for the whole afternoon. You grabbed your phone to let Sans know that you were heading to the doctor.

“Uh hey remember the back pain ? Well maybe you were right about it, it hurts like hell when I'm standing. I'll see if I can go to my doctor or something but shit it hurts.”

“wow language. have you tried monster food ? you know, since they can heal humans.”

“Well it'd be cool but it's pretty expensive. And I'd prefer if someone could check in case it's urgent or something.”

Waiting for him to answer back, you opened the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. You looked through the small window of your kitchen and peeked at the gray sky. Behing the clouds, you could barely see the sunrays, hardly trying to get through this cruel sea of gray cotton. Down in the street were the same old bunch of people warmly clothed in their big jacked, showing to everyone their red noses and cheeks. Yeah, going out just to be hurt from each step you'll take and to catch a cold wasn't really the best idea. You sighed and looked sadly at this depressing scene of a spring day that didn't look like a spring day. You could use some beautiful flowery landscapes right now. Your hand on the counter, your phone buzzed under your palm and you opened it again. When you read his message, you wore on your face an expression mixed with both confusion and surprised. 

“i know a friend who can heal. if you want we can be here in 10 minutes.”

Well, that was unexpected. You read the message again and couldn't help yourself but just giggle like an idiot. You weren't mocking his help or anything, but just realizing that not even a day before this monster guy offered you his number, and now he was literally asking if he could come to your house. In your head you really wanted to answer him back “Wow dude what's the next step, marriage ?” but no, it would be too rude of you. Instead of this, you just wrote slowly (because you were still laughing a little) another message.

“If your friend can really heal, I'll take the offer. You still remember where's my appartment building ?”

Better ask him if he remembered the way to get to your house, that'd be sad to see him and his “friend” getting lost in the city. He could always to the same thing he did last night, with his teleportation thingy that you still thought was amazing, and take the same path you two took. But hey, you never know. Maybe he had a shitty sense of orientation.

“we can manage this. see ya”

It looked like he doesn't have a shitty sense of orientation after all. Or he was really confident. You'll see if he happens to ask you your adress in the next minutes. He'll be there in 10 minutes, so it meant that he happened to live not really far from your appartment, or once again, he uses his teleportation power to get faster to your house. What a lucky him, monsters really had cool and useful powers. You'd really like to be able to teleport from your home to the university in no time, you could sleep longer in the mornings.  
Since you were already on your feet, and since they would be there in no time, you didn't see the necessity to sit down on your couch if it was to get up again once to open the door of the building to them. You put your back against the fridge's door and opened a game on your phone to wait for the skeleton and his monster or human friend to arrive.


End file.
